


Misty Sunrises

by Riverthunder



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Harley, Gen, Harley is Stephen's Son, Harley is Tony's son, Little Kid (Five Year Old?) Peter, M/M, Peter is Stephen's Son, Peter is Tony's son, Snuggling, Tony just wants to sleep, laying in bed, tired tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthunder/pseuds/Riverthunder
Summary: A lazy morning at home snuggling in bed with Tony. Can it get any better?





	Misty Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> They said I couldn't write fluff. So I wrote some.

Stephen awoke slowly, blinking his green eyes blearily. Sunlight was peeking into the room, as if trying to gently coax the room’s inhabitants awake.  
Gradually he became aware of the feeling of skin against his bare chest, and as he realized this, he felt the arm around him tighten gently.  
The sorcerer smiled to himself, shifting carefully in Tony’s arms and pressing his lips gently to Tony’s.   
“Morning, Love,” he murmured.  
“Mmf,” Tony mumbled. “Mornin’.”  
Stephen laughed quietly as Tony tightened his grip on Stephen. “Someone’s affectionate this morning.”  
“Don’ leave,” Tony whined pathetically. “Stay.”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Stephen said, humming with amusement. “I’m staying right here with you, my love.”  
“Hmm.” Tony hummed. “Good.”  
Stephen sighed to himself, gently shifting so he was resting his head on Tony’s chest. “Mm. This is nice.” He smiled, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of Tony’s heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out slowly.  
A tiny pitter patter sounded outside the door, and Stephen chuckled lightly to himself. “Be ready,” he murmured to Tony. “He’s here.”  
As soon as he’d finished saying the words, the door flew open and a tiny blur had shot itself onto the bed.  
“Daddy!” squealed Peter, pouncing on Tony’s chest just as Stephen pulled away. “Hi, Daddy!”  
“Oof,” Tony gasped. “Hi, Peter.”  
The three year old giggled, his eyes shining brightly as he gently patted Tony’s cheek. “I looooove you,” he sang, happiness shining in his bright brown eyes.  
Stephen chuckled. “And we love you, little spider,” he said, gently pulling Peter off Tony’s chest and into a hug instead, ignoring the trembling of his hands.  
Peter snuggled up to the sorcerer immediately, a soft growl in his throat. “ _Papa_ ,” he whined.  
“Now, now,” Stephen hushed him. “Be quiet. You don’t want to wake up your brother.”  
The words seemed to perk Peter up a bit, and he sat up. “Brother,” he repeated, almost distractedly. “Where is he?”  
“In his crib, kiddo,” Tony yawned.   
“Would you like to see him?” Stephen asked kindly.  
Peter nodded vigorously, and Stephen pushed himself into a sitting position, allowing Peter to sit on his lap as he leaned over to the side of the bed so Peter could see the newborn nestled in the cradle.  
Little Harley was still fast asleep, undisturbed by Peter’s entrance. His little blond curls went everywhere, and he slept with his mouth open, allowing Stephen to hear as his breath came in tiny huffs.  
“He’s so _tiny_ ,” Peter marveled, his eyes wide.  
“You were tiny too,” Stephen told him, amused. “All babies start out small, little one.” He smiled, gently kissing Peter’s cheek.  
“I wanna play with him.” Peter said, a finality in his voice.  
“You can play with him when he’s a bit older, little love,” Stephen assured him. “But right now Harley’s a little too small for playing anything other than peekaboo.”  
Peter groaned loudly. “Peekaboo is _boring_.”  
“Not for Harley,” Stephen replied patiently.  
“Quiet,” Tony protested weakly. “‘M tired.”  
“Let’s let your father sleep,” Stephen agreed, shifting on the bed so he and Peter were no longer facing Harley’s cradle, and gently lying Peter on Tony’s chest.  
Automatically, the mechanic wrapped one arm around the boy, hugging him close. He reached for Stephen with the free arm, and whined in protest when Stephen shifted away from him again.  
“C’mere,” he whined. “Snuggle.”  
“Give me a moment, Love,” Stephen replied, smirking slightly to himself.  
Ever so carefully, Stephen lifted the sleeping Harley out of his crib, resting the infant’s head on his chest over his heart. A soft coo slipped out of Harley’s parted lips, and Stephen smiled as he carefully laid back down, letting Tony cuddle up to him.  
“Mm. Better.” The scientist mumbled in approval.  
“I agree,” Stephen smiled, gently stroking Harley’s fat little cheek with his trembling thumb.  
The Sorcerer Supreme looked back at Tony and Peter, noting that his husband was gradually losing his battle to stay awake, and that Peter was already dozing on Tony’s chest.  
It was sunrise, but Stephen found he couldn’t resist the urge to follow the examples set by the other three.   
“Get some more sleep, Love,” he told Tony, fighting back a yawn and carefully resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.  
The shorter man sighed, resting his chin on the silvering, dark brown hair.  
“One more hour,” Tony mumbled.  
Stephen laughed tiredly. “Whatever you say, Tony,” he said, closing his eyes.  
 _Whatever you say._

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr!  
>  Riverthunder’s Tumblr Blog
> 
> Or to follow my Marvel RP Blogs!  
>  IronStrange Family & Avengers Team FAQ & Masterlist


End file.
